Aisa Himegami
}} |jva= None |eva= |extra1 = |bounty= 73,000,000|}} }} Aisa Himegami (姫神 秋沙, Himegami Aisa) is the of the White Scarf Pirates as well as one of their strongest fighters. A master swordswoman, she is also blessed with immense strength and it is her dream to someday become the greatest swordsman in the world. She was once a member of the Cipher Pol until her refusal to kill an innocent family led to her being dismissed from the organization. She is also the daughter of Marine Morgan D. Henry and the younger sister of , as well as the cousin sister of White Scarf captain, Eustass D. Sid. Appearance Aisa is a strikingly beautiful young woman with fair skin and golden-brown eyes. She is of medium height and has long flowing crimson colored hair. Aisa is well aware of her beauty and she often uses her beauty to her advantage and dresses provocatively in order to gain an advantage over others, especially men. Much like fellow pirate Ayane, she has large breasts and during the short duration of time since joining the White Scarf Pirates, the comparisons of size have been a running gag, with their captain Eustass D. Sid and shipwright Buzz being the ones responsible for the most regular usage of such jokes. During her time as a member of the she was normally dressed in a tight, form-fitting sleeve-less top with tight leather pants below. The top was short and revealed much of her stomach and navel. She was in the habit of wearing black nail polish with a crimson ring on her left hand middle finger. Along with this she wore a fingerless black tekkou on her left arm and a wire mesh elbow protector on her right arm. Above all this she wore a long, dark cloak with a red interior and a chin-high collar. The cloak had a red line running down the center and a pattern of red clouds on it. Nowadays she is normally seen wearing a plain white full sleeved shirt, a short black skirt and black leather boots that come up to her thighs. When she knows she is heading into combat she changes into a simple sarashi and loose red pants with yellow flames along the bottom edges. The pants reveal the sides of her upper thighs though she sometimes wears a plain white pant below them which hide her thighs. Her reason for this choice of clothing is that she finds it is easier to don and more easy to fight in. Gallery Personality Relationships History Synopsis Powers and Abilities An undeniably strong and tremendously powerful fighter, Aisa is one of the White Scarf Pirates' strongest fighters. Physically, among the White Scarfs her raw strength is second only to Sid and is more or less on par with Jon, easily being enough to enable her to pick up a small house over her head and toss it into a river to build a temporary dam. This monstrous strength allowed her to easily defeat Asura underwater, where the half- was supposed to have a great advantage over her, and do so without even using her sword. Another indicator of her great strength is the fact that she was able to go up against Gol D. Cade, a Pirate Captain of tremendous strength and actually stop a highly scaled down version of his dreaded "Mokushiroku" technique with her bare hands, something that was unheard of till then. Not only does she posses great strength, but she is also highly resilient and possesses great endurance and stamina along with a tremendous tolerance to pain. She can seemingly ignore injuries that would incapacitate an average human and push on on the basis of pure will power alone. As a member of the Cipher Pol she went up against the Marine Commodore Hawkins D. James and continued fighting even when he used the powers of his Devil Fruit to nearly shatter her left hand and broke three of her ribs. The fact that she later made a full recovery from the injury was another indicator of her natural resilience as her doctor had told her that the injury might prevent her from ever wielding a blade again. She is also very agile, capable of moving at blinding speeds and jumping great distances. Her training to become the greatest swordsman in the world has greatly improved her reflexes and even without using techniques such as Soru she is very fast. Swordsmanship :Main Page: Sentoryu Aisa is a highly proficient swordsmen whose skills with the blade, honed over the course of her time as a member of the Cipher Pol and as a pirate, have earned her the reputation of being a masterful swordsman. Skilled in the usage of not just swords, but a multitude of up to four blades, her true style involves the usage of swords, spears, axes or any other weapon in quick succession with each other, changing her fighting style at random to completely confuse her opponent. The greatest strength of her swordsmanship is her ability to adapt to varying situations. To further accentuate this focal point of her fighting style, she has trained herself to be ambidextrous, thus making her a highly versatile fighter. Her fighting style consists of graceful and quick movements and she prefers finishing her fights quickly rather than dragging them on. While capable of defeating her opponents on the basis of her pure brute alone, she tries to deal accurate blows and perform quick maneuvers, finesse and restraint forming a great part of her style. She is also capable of keeping track of multiple opponents or a single opponent with multiple blades and effectively withstanding their attacks. Though she has trained herself to become ambidextrous, she tends to most commonly use her left hand at the start of a fight in order to misguiding her opponent into believing that her left hand is her dominant one. But the truth is that she is slightly more proficient with her right hand than with her left and at any point in a battle she can switch her sword from her left hand to her right to through off her opponent and use the element of surprise to her advantage. Currently she is known to be incapable of cutting through steel, something that irks her to no end and she is putting all her effort into overcoming that limitation. Weapons Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Human Category:Female Category:Swordsmen Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:First Mate Category:Jet'ika Category:Former World Government Employee Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Swimmer